The Other Side
by albertarose12
Summary: Sequel to C.A.E.R.O.S. Natalia and Ryan's side of the story. Romance,Marriage,Pregnancy and Parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

"Ryan, I don't know what I'll do if Calleigh doesn't make it" Natalia said as they drove to the hospital in Ryan's hummer.

"Nat." Ryan began as he squeezed her hand. 'You know Calleigh. She's the toughest girl I know." Natalia glared at him. "One of the toughest girls I know. Anyways, she's a fighter. She'll make it through."

"God I hope so." Natalia whispered as she leaned back in her seat. "I hope so." They spent the next 20 minutes of the ride in silence, still holding hands. When they arrived at the hospital Ryan put the car in park and turned Natalia's head towards his. "She'll make it" Ryan whispered "I promise." He planted a kiss on her lips and then drew back. She smiled weakly. "Ok. We better go inside." Ryan jumped out and walked over to Natalia's side and opened the door. "M'lady" he said in a fake accent.

"Why, Thank you, kind sir." She giggled and took his hand as she stepped out of the car. They walked to briskly up to the hospital together, their minds quickly moving from a fantasy back to their friend's well-being. They pushed through the doors of the ER into a frenzied waiting room. They noticed Eric standing at the desk, arguing with the nurse. Natalia and Ryan walked up to the desk.

"I don't care if she's in intensive care! I need to see her!" He yelled.

"Sir," They nursed said. "No visitors will be allowed for a few hours, unless she asks for them."

"Delko, dude. Calm down." Ryan said softly. "As soon as she wakes up, you know she'll want to see someone." But, she didn't wake up right away, her lungs sent her into a coma and the doctors decided to keep her in it until her lungs had healed more. The whole team took turns staying with her. Two and a half weeks after the accident, after shift, Ryan and Natalia were sitting in the waiting room together, leaning into each other. When Eric came running into the room, they tore apart. But, he didn't run up to them, he stopped Calleigh's doctor and began speaking. They walked off together, and forty-five minutes later Eric came out and told them she was awake, and that they could see her. After a short visit they left the hospital together. Natalia fell asleep in the car and, when they arrived at her home, stirred, but refused to wake up. Eventually, Ryan gave up and carried her in. He placed her on her bed and moved to leave, but her arms stayed locked around his neck. He pried them apart and set them on the bed beside her, but, once again when he moved to leave, she held him back. Her hand grasped the back of his shirt. She stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Stay." She ordered. Then, looking around moved to the other side of her bed. "You seriously couldn't remember I can't sleep on the left side?" he shrugged. She stuck her hand under the pillow and pulled out a pair of PJ's. Then she walked towards the bathroom. She stopped, turned around and pointed to the bed left side. Ryan gave in and pulled his shirt off while kicking off his shoes. He climbed under the sheets and waited for her to come back. She re-entered the room, PJ's on, hair down, face washed. She climbed in next to him and laid her head on his chest. Within the next five minutes, she was asleep. Ryan lay there for another hour, stroking her hair, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

I 3 C.S.I - I 3 C.S.I.

10 months later, Ryan and Natalia stood in Calleigh's hospital room together. Calleigh was sleeping, Eric was in the cafeteria and Horatio had left to follow up on a lead in their current case. They stood together in the corner together. Natalia cuddling her new goddaughter and Ryan behind her, his chin on her shoulder, arms around her waist.

"Ryan, she amazing." Natalia whispered "I want one."

"I know you do honey." Ryan said back. "And I'll make you a deal. We reveal us to the team next week. That's the first step."

"Marry me, Ryan." Natalia said. Ryan grinned into her shoulder.

"I think that's my line. But, yes. Of, course I'll marry you."

"Do I have to get you a diamond ring?"

"You know what? You said the words. I guess you can have the rock." They broke apart when they heard Calleigh stir. Right on cue, baby Talia began to whimper. Natalia gave the baby back to her mother. Later that evening, Natalia was cooking up some taco meat when a small velvet box appeared in front of her. She whipped around and came face to face with Ryan.

"How'd you get it so quick?" She asked excitedly.

"I already had it." Ryan answered. "I planned on proposing in a week."

"Our one year anniversary?" She smiled as she talked. "I'm sorry I didn't wait."

"Don't be. The faster were engaged, the faster were married. So, do you want it?"

"Oh! Right! Yes!" Natalia held out her hand. Ryan slid the band on her ring finger. She wiggled it. "I don't want to wait a week to tell people! Can't we tell them tomorrow?"

"Of course." Ryan answered "The only reason I said next week is because that would be after I proposed. But, we don't have that problem anymore." The next day, Natalia walked into the break room and 10 minutes later, Ryan walked in. Calleigh had been released that morning and was hanging out at the lab with Natalia (the baby). Natalia sat down at the table and sipped her coffee, purposely using her left hand.

"I knew it!" Calleigh screeched. Ryan and Eric both almost fell out of there chairs. Horatio, who had just walked in, looked at Calleigh like she was insane. "I knew it! I knew it! I! Knew! It!" Natalia smiled. Calleigh kept giggling, then hugged Natalia, then Ryan.

"Dude! Congrats!" Eric slapped Ryan's back "Wait? When did you start dating Natalia?"

"Uhhhh… about 358 days ago." Ryan said. Calleigh was staring intently at Natalia, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Yes Cal. You are my maid of honor." Calleigh screeched again and hugged her. "We worked this all out already. You're my maid of honor. Eric is Ryan's best man. Walter and Ryan's old friend Mark are groomsmen. Anya and Cristine are the other bridesmaids. Horatio is going to give me away. Mark's son Billy will be the ring bearer, even though he insists that he's too old. And saving the best for last…"Natalia pulled Little Natalia out of her seat. "You… are my little flower girl."

"Nat. My daughter is two weeks old." Eric said "How exactly is she going to walk down the aisle?"

"I also planned that out. Disregarding tradition, you and Calleigh will walk down last, and will pull a white wagon, containing Natalia, behind you and Billy will walk beside it. Now, it's my day off. And since Calleigh isn't actually working, we are taking Talia with us, to go pick out dresses. Anya and Cristine will wear what ever I pick out and since I'm the bride… so will you."

"Fine," Eric said. "But, please no pink bowties.

"Nope, yellow long ties."

"Wait." Ryan cut in. "We didn't agree on that." But, the girls were already out of the room.

"Dude," Eric said "You're the groom; don't expect to be consulted on much more than what you have for dinner. At the dress shop, the girls were having the time of there lives. They had already picked out an empire waist bridesmaids dress, sunshine yellow with a crisp white ribbon under the bust. They even managed to pick a bridesmaid dress that had a matching flower girl dress. Now they were in the bridal gown section, and Natalia was acting as calm as possible, but Calleigh could see she was getting frustrated.

"Nat. Try a different style." Calleigh said "Fit and flare doesn't seem to be working."

"Um. Ms. Boa Vista." The store assistant said nervously "I think you should try this one on, I mean, if you want to." She held up a slightly poofy white dress. "Your body type is more suited for a princess style." Natalia looked at Calleigh, she shrugged. Natalia took the dress and entered the dressing room. As soon as she looked in the mirror, Natalia knew the dress was perfect. The dress highlighted the tiny bit of curves Natalia had, and made them look bigger. The bust was a band of fabric that was tapered in the middle and held that way with a heart-shaped stone. The torso lay perfectly smooth on her stomach, and then the skirt poofed out a bit, widening her hips, just a bit. She walked slowly out of the room and the assistant came scurrying over, holding a pair of strappy sandals and a veil. Natalia slipped the shoes on, the assistant slipped the veil into her hair, and she stepped on to the pedestal. Natalia heard Calleigh gasp behind her.

"I know, this dress, it's perfect." Natalia whispered "I don't even want to try another one on, because this, this is my dress. Calleigh clapped her hands and the assistant beamed. Natalia leaned down and hugged her gently. "You are amazing."

I 3 C.S.I. - I 3 C.S.I

2 months later, the last detail of the wedding was being finish, Natalia and Ryan sat at their now shared home, tying white bows on the centerpieces. The wedding was the next day, and all they had to do was take the final decorations over to the hotel where the wedding was being held. At 6:00 that night, Eric and Calleigh, along with Baby Talia and Calleigh's overnight bag, arrived at their home. Ryan grabbed his bag, planted on last kiss on his fiancée's lips and left with Eric, leaving Natalia and Calleigh to stay at their home with the baby. That night, Natalia lay in her bed alone, Calleigh was in the next room, and was finding it hard to sleep without Ryan next to her. At midnight, after trying in vain to sleep for a one hour, Natalia reached on to the nightstand for her cell phone she pressed speed dial #1 and then the call button. She waited as it rang four times.

"Wolfe." Said the sleepy voice of her fiancée.

"How can you be sleeping?" She hissed into the receiver "Were getting married tomorrow, and you're sleeping?

"Just a sec, sweetie." He said. Natalia heard some rustling, and then a door closed. "Kay, you're good."

"Ryan Wolfe! How are you not lying awake? You should be like me! I have been, nervous and missing you. And you're sleeping?"

"Calm down, Nat. What do you want from me?"

"Just talk, or hum, or sing. Do that for a few minutes! Actually, no. I'll set a timer on the call and then we can fall asleep listening to each other."

"Sure, fine, whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?" Natalia gave him her consent and then slipped back into bed; 10 minutes later she fell asleep, listening to the sound of Ryan's soft snoring. The next afternoon, the roles were switched; Ryan was practically jumping out of his chair with nervousness, but Natalia was perfectly calm. Everything had gone off without a hitch, her hair and makeup was done, her dress was on, and so were the bridesmaids and the flower girl. At the moment, Calleigh was showing Natalia, who was playing happily with her tiny bouquet of fake flowers, off to Anya and Cristine. An half hour later, they were ready for the wedding. They all proceeded down the aisle and just as Natalia joined hands with Ryan at the alter, a shot rang out. The bullet hit the wall, lodging itself just inches from Ryan's head. All eyes snapped to the back of the church, just to see Nick, Natalia's ex, drop the gun and bolt away. Ryan, Eric and Horatio, as well as some of the officers in attendance, ran after him. Calleigh looked at Natalia, expecting her friend to be weeping, but instead her eyes found a stomping mad Natalia, and Calleigh could see she was ready to kill nick. Eric and Ryan came back in the room, escorting Nick by his arms. Horatio stood behind them, calling for some officers to come and pick Nick up. Natalia stomped over to Nick and got right up in his face.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?" Natalia screamed "You have some nerve! Some nerve trying to ruin my wedding! The happiest day of my life!" Nick smirked. Natalia just got madder. She slapped nick across the face. Ryan released Nicks arm and put his hands on Natalia's shoulders, pushing her back.

"Calm down, Talia. Calm down." He said soothingly. "They'll take him away. Just please calm down" The back-up soon showed up.

"Nick Townsend, You are under-arrest for the attempted murder of a police officer." They pulled him away, and the wedding continued. Natalia was beaming, but Calleigh could see the anger that was hiding under the sparkle in her eye.

"Mr. Wolfe." Began the priest. "Do you take Natalia to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do." He said confidently

"And Vista. Do you take Ryan to be your lawfully wedded husband? The tears that had begun to fall made it hard for her to speak clearly.

"I-I do." She stammered out.

"Well then, by the power vested in me, by the great state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Wolfe, You may kiss your bride." Ryan wrapped Natalia up in a passionate kiss, and everyone clapped. They ran back down the aisle together, smiling and laughing.

I 3 C.S.I - I 3 C.S.I

3 months later, Natalia was at the lab. She opened a bottle of acetone, and when the smell hit her, the nausea that had been bugging her all morning got horribly worse. She ran down the hall, covering her mouth with her hand. She pushed through Calleigh, Eric and Ryan.

"Nat!" Ryan called. They headed after her, but Ryan and Eric stopped outside the women's bathroom. Calleigh ran in and found her kneeling on the floor. She pressed her hand to Natalia's sweaty forehead.

"You don't have a fever, Sweetie. Are you sick?" Calleigh said worriedly

"Maybe. But, I only feel sick in the morning? And I've never actually got

Sick. The acetone I had in the lab set me off." Natalia said "I feel fine now."

"Nat? Could you be pregnant?"

"Um… yeah I guess."

"Ok… were going on a break, to the pharmacy" They pushed past the guys as they exited the washroom. "Be right back. Girl stuff."

"Nat! What's wrong?" Ryan said. She just bit her lip as Calleigh pulled her away. A half hour later, they were back in the locker room. Calleigh sat, holding Natalia's hand, while staring at the timer on her phone. The timer beeped. They walked back into the bathroom and Calleigh pulled the stick out of the water.

"You ready to know the fact that will impact the rest of your life?" Calleigh whispered

"When you put it that way, you make it sound so scary." Natalia choked out.

"Well, put on a brave face, cause your baby can't have a wimpy mom."

"What? It's positive?"

"Congrats!" Natalia beamed.

"You know, I was shocked at first… but now I'm just ecstatic."

"Are you scared to tell Ryan?"

"Yes…and No."

"Well, might as well get it over with." Natalia and Calleigh walked down to the trace lab, where Eric and Ryan were trying to look like they were doing something, but failing.

"Talia!" Ryan practically shouted "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine. And so I our baby."

"What? Really?" he picked her up and spun her around as best he could. Then kissed her smack on the lips, even though they were in the middle of the lab.

"You know we still have to confirm it at a doctor's appointment. Right?"

"I don't care! We're having a baby!" he ran out of the room and practically skipped down the hallway.

"Now that." Eric said "is a side of him I have never seen."

"Eric, I haven't even seen that side of him." Natalia responded. One week later, the pregnancy was confirmed, 6 months later, Natalia was going through a very irritable stage, she could see why Calleigh had snapped at Ryan. She was standing in the breakroom, not sure where to go since she was banned from DNA and Trace, because of the harsh chemicals, and Firearms, because the noises could damage the babies ears. She sat down on the couch grumpily and waited for someone to come tell her what to do. The others walked in, and found her, they began suggesting things for her to do.

"Audio-Visual?" Calleigh said.

"Your paperwork?" Ryan suggested.

"My paperwork?" Eric said, apperantly jokingly.

"Ehh…, boring and don't push it Delko!" Natalia snapped. Eventully, they all had to leave, but Natalia had an idea. She went around and asked people for name suggestions,by the end of the day, she had a pretty substansial that night, she and Ryan crossed off the ones they disliked and narrowed it down to 2 girls names and a boy's name.

"So." Ryan began " If it's a girl, it's either Calleigh Danielle or Avery Michelle."

"And if it's a boy," continued Natalia. "It's definatlely James Ryan."

"So which girl's name?"

" I don't know! I love them both."Later that month they found out they would have to was pregnant with a beautiful baby girl. And three month's after that, Natalia was strictly confined to desk work, as she soon found out, a baby really did make you huge. She was in the break room, bringing some coffee over to Ryan, when she suddenly keeled over and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ryan said. " Is it the her?"

"No. I stubbed my toe." But later that day, as they were putting their stuff away in the break room, the same thing happened, Natalia keeled over and groaned..

"Stubbed your toe again?" Natalia grit her teeth and glared at him.

"No, Ryan. My water just broke. That was a contraction.

I 3 C.S.I. - I 3 C.S.I.

In the delivery room, Natalia screamed. The baby,Calleigh Danielle, had been delivered in one push, but Natalia didn't deliver the placenta. Suddenly, the doctor looked shocked.

"There's another one." He said, astonished. " There twin's."

"What!" Screamed Natalia before it turned into a groan.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Wolfe. Your having two." After a lot of pushing and screaming, Avery obviously got her mom's stubbornness, Natalia sat in her bed, holding two pink bundles. The team came in and were as surprised as Natalia and Ryan when they found out they were twins. The godparents, Eric and Calleigh, and Horatio, took turn holding each of them. Now one and a half year old, Talia, peered at them in her parents arm's.

"Ba-by." She said. They all gasped. Calleigh handed Avery to Ryan and picked up her daughter.

"My baby said her first word!" Calleigh exclaimed. Talia beamed, obviously happy with herself.

"Hey, hey, hey…." Natalia cut in. "She is not going to steal my babies thunder." Calleigh stopped spinning her, but kept right on smiling." Then, exactly at the same time, Avery and Calleigh started wailing. Ryan handed her a blanket, then when her chest covered both babies. The guys all kind of looked uncomfortable. "What? It's the natural way, Calleigh didn't do it beacuase Talia was already attached to her bottle. Anyways, I covered with a blanket. And… this is why god gave us two…" the guy's just looked more uncomfortable. "Whatever, anyways. Ry.. were gonna need a lot more stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

"DA-DA!" Screamed Avery Michelle Wolfe.

"Ow." Ryan Wolfe said to his wife Natalia, and held his daughter at an arms length. "She's definitely the loudest." Natalia laughed and picked up Calleigh Danielle Wolfe, Avery's twin sister. Calleigh was just quietly sucking her soother.

"You know Nat. Today's their second birthday party; maybe we should start weaning them off."

"Well, how do we stop Avery? We can't take away her thumb…" Natalia pointed out."

"DAAA-DAAAA" Avery screamed again."

"What?"

"Pony." She said pointing at the stuffed pink pony on the floor. Ryan sat her down and she toddled over to it. Natalia set down Calleigh and walked over to the twin's dresser. She pulled out two small dresses, a yellow one and pink easily slipped the pink one over Avery's head. Then, as she tied on the matching pink sneakers, Natalia smiled at Ryan trying to get the dress over hyperactive Avery's head.

"Well, I obviously wasn't thinking. Only I know how to get her dressed. The trick is, hold the pony above her and she'll reach her arms up to try and grab it." Natalia said as she pulled Calleigh short brown hair into pigtails.

"Kay, I'm not even going to try that." Ryan said, Natalia laughed and went over to do Avery's hair too." That day, they were taking the twin's into the lab with them. It was a tradition, and then the lab personnel would throw them a party. After the twin's were dressed and fed, they loaded them into their car seats and drove to the lab. When they walked into the break room, the whole team yelled "Surprise!" The twins squealed and laughed. They ran and hugged everyone's legs, one by one. Then immediately stared at the two piles of presents. They both got pretty much got the same things. But, when the opened Horatio's gift they went crazy. They both pulled out to tiny lab coats and miniature kits. The lab coat's said their names on them, and each kit contained a finger print brush, pink fingerprint dust, small rubber gloves, a disposable camera, tweezers, and evidence envelopes.

"Just like mommy and daddy!" exclaimed Avery. Then the both ran over and hugged Horatio's legs again. "Thank you, Granddad."

"You welcome. Now, everyone else, it's time to go back to work." The team went off in their own directions." Natalia and Calleigh went off to evidence, taking Calleigh with them. And Eric and Ryan took Avery to DNA. Natalia got a call later that day, telling her to send Calleigh down to meet Ryan and Avery so they could have a snack. She sent Calleigh off. 15 minutes later, Ryan called again.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She isn't there? I sent her 15 minutes ago."

"Kay, you walk towards me and I'll walk towards you. Let's see if she got lost." Natalia hung up and began walking down the hallway, checking every room as she went, she met Ryan in the middle and then they walked down to reception.

"Did anyone leave with Calleigh?" Natalia asked worriedly.

"Not that I saw, but someone did leave with a big box that he didn't come in with. It kind of looked like it was moving." Ryan was his immediately on his phone.

"H." he said. "Someone took my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natalia sat on the couch in the break room, not saying anything, not showing any type of emotion. The tears teetered on the brims of her eyelids, but she wouldn't let them fall. She had to be strong for Avery, who was sitting on her lap and asking everyone who came by the same question. "Where Calleigh?" Eventually she fell asleep and Natalia moved her off her lap. Ryan came and went, checking in on them while in the midst of trying to find the kidnappers. He would usually sit down next to her, kiss her cheek and try to get her to talk.

"Nat? Nat, Honey?" Ryan asked for the sixth time "You know we ARE going to find her." Nat stayed quiet "Nat?" Suddenly, she lost control. First the tears spilled over and she began to shake, then the sobs began to rack her body. She fell against Ryan and he wrapped his arms around him. Natalia cried herself to sleep in his arms. Avery stirred and Ryan pulled her into his arms too. They stayed there until 10:30 pm, Ryan than tracked down Eric and he carried Avery while Ryan helped Natalia down to the hummer. After strapping them both in, Ryan said bye to Eric and drove them home. He carried them both in, one at a time. He then fell into a troubled sleep, wondering where his child was.

The next morning, when they pulled up to lab with Avery in the back seat, they noticed a large crowd of paparazzi in front. When they walked up they heard the whole crowd yelling, and Stetler trying to quiet them.

"Mr. Stetler! How do explain a child being taken from right inside the lab?"

"No comment."

"Look! There they are! The parents!" The paparazzi swarmed. Ryan put his arm around Natalia's back, bodyguard style, and led her through. Natalia held Avery tight to her body, shielding with her face. Once inside the lab, they walked immediately to DNA and found Calleigh and Eric, with Talia gripping Eric's leg.

"Why'd you bring, Talia?" Ryan questioned.

"For the same reason you brought Avery, you feel you can't let her out of your sight." Eric answered. Natalia set Avery down, expecting her to run to her friend, but she looked around.

" Is Li-li here?" She said. Natalia began to cry again. She leaned down.

"No. No honey bun." Natalia stammered. "Calleigh won't be back for a while." She looked confused. "Calleigh's gone. But, we'll get her back soon."

"Li-li's gone? No. no. NO." She screeched "I want Li-li back now." Natalia picked her up and squeezed her. Then all of their phones buzzed.

"They found the car." Ryan said. "Let's go." Leaving Talia and Avery with Maxine and Walter, they rushed to the scene. They found Horatio staring into the trunk. They ran over. He was staring at the small purple pony, the same type that Avery had, and Calleigh's mini field kit and lab coat. Natalia just wanted to hug the pony, but she knew it was evidence. Then, a car drove by, and the driver began shooting. AS the car sped away, Natalia saw it, a flash of pink and yellow in the back seat.

"Stop!" She screamed. "She's in the back of that car," They all ran for there cars and jumped in, they sped after and cornered him in a parking lot. The man jumped out of the car and began running; Horatio, Eric, Calleigh and the other officers ran after him. Natalia ran towards the car with Ryan following behind. She yanked open the door and saw Calleigh curled up in the corner. Calleigh saw them and came crawling across the back seat, Natalia wrapped her in her arms and Ryan wrapped his arms around both of them.

"You're grounded until your 40." He mumbled into Natalia's hair. Natalia laughed. "I'm never letting any of you out of my sight again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night, after both of the twins were tucked into bed and had each been given about 50 hugs and kisses, Ryan and Natalia sat on the couch. They were snuggled together, both half watching the show that was on.

"Ry? " Natalia whispered during a commercial for vacuum cleaners.

"Yea?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you, I was going to tell earlier, but with Calleigh and stuff, I figured it would probably give you a heart attack. So…um, I went to the doctor earlier this month. You know, when I said I was going shopping with Calleigh. And he confirmed my suspiscions. I'm uhhh… pregnant. Again." Ryan sat there, staring at the t.v. "Ry? Ryan? Are you ok? Last time you were so happy, is this too fast? Are you going to leave me? I'm sorry Ryan! So sorry!" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wow. Those hormones work fast." Ryan said. Natalia looked up at him, then she slapped his chest.

"Ryan Wolfe!" Natalia whisper-shouted. "You had me so worried! And that's not funny." She stuck out her lip.

"Sorry, Nat." he said sheepishly. "But, I'm am so happy! Were having another baby! We might need a another house."

"Or… you could take the foosball table out of the Man Cave, stop calling it a Man Cave, put the nursery set in there, paint it, and Voila! We don't need to go house hunting!" Ryan mocked Natalia's pouty face. "Get over it." He laughed and kissed her.

"So. Is it a boy? Or do we have to dig out that list of names?"

"You're such a dude! I'm only 8 weeks along, no one can tell yet!"

"Oh… Well, this ones going to be just as spoiled as the twins either way!"

"I can't help it if Baby Dior has such cute clothes! And if it's a girl…. I'l just reuse the twins old clothes."

"And if it's a boy…."

"If it's a boy… you may have to start working some overtime…." Ryan laughed again, thenthey both refocused on the t.v. It was an hour later that Natalia spoke up again. " I'm so glad it's Friday, and we both don't work tomorrow, I'm pretty sure I'd fall asleep on the evidence…" Another hour later, the credits of another late night talk show scrolled across the screen.

"Well, Nat." Ryan said as he stretched his arms. "We better get to bed…" he looked down and realized she was sleeping peacefully. "Wake up… Nat. Wake up.." She didn't stir. "Wow, Even in her sleep she ignores me." He slipped out from under her and then lifted her into his arms. He carried her up to the bedroom and went to set her down in the left side, then remembered.

-Flashback-

. Then, looking around moved to the other side of her bed. "You seriously couldn't remember I can't sleep on the left side?" he shrugged.

-Flashback-

Ryan laughed to himself and then moved to the right side and set her down. She immeadiatly rolled onto her side and groped around for the covers. He tugged off her slippers and housecoat, then pulled the blanket on top of her. He walked over to the other side and climbed in, deciding not to bother with pajamas. He rolled over to face Natalia, and pulled her gently towards him. She snuggled into his chest and began to snore softly. He smiled and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Natalia woke up the next morning to two sets of hands pulling on her arm. She opened her eyes and saw her twins, dressed in pink and blue pj's with messy braids, staring at her intently.

"Ok, Li-li."Avery said to her twin " Mommy's awake. Let's go wake up daddy," Calleigh ran to the other side of the bed, and began using the same tactic on Ryan. He din't even notice, they then cimbed up on the bed and began hopping around. ". Daddy." They chanted. Then Avery tripped and landed on his stomach.

"Oof!" Ryan puffed.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It's ok, Sweets, You only cracked one or two ribs." Avery looked very concerned. Ryan laughed. "Joking." He began to tickle them both. They escaped from his grasp and ran out of the room giggling hystericily. Natalia heard the theme song of Hannah Montana about a minute later.

"Good morning," Natalia said and rolled on top of Ryan.

"Can't. Breathe." He choked and pretended to pass out.

"Oh, shush." He smiled and pulled her lips down to his. Then they heard a thump and a bang coming from the kitchen. They were both in there in under a minute. The twin's both stared at them with wide eyes, Calliegh sat on the counter, holding to sippy cups, and Avery was was standing in the middle of a growing puddle of milk. They were both smeared with peanut butter. Then Natalia noticed the pieces of torn bread on the floor, and the obvious handprint's in the peanut butter that covered it. Then the smell hit her nostrils, she covered her mouth and bolted away to the washroom.

"What's wrong with Mommy?"

"Oh, she's ok, but this kitchen's not." Ryan went to work. He picked up the twin's and walked to the master bath, he pulled off their pj's and placed them in the large tub, which was now filledwith 6 inches of warm water. He tossed the clothes in the hamper and emptied the bath toy's into the water. He turned off the tap and turned on the baby moniter, so he could here them at all times. He clipped the other part to his belt and walked into the kitchen. Natalia was there mopping up milk. "Feeling better?"

"That was so weird… I didn't feel nausoues before, and I don't now. But, when I smelled the peanut butter, it was like Bam! That's why I left that job for you." She rinsed out the mop and placed it back in the cupboard.

"Daddy!" came a small voice from the baby moniter. "Li-li's has to poo-poo!" Natalia groaned and took the baby moniter from Ryan then walked off towards the bathroom. Ryan finished picking up the bit's of bread and then collected the ingredients for a chive and mushroom omelet, Natalia's favorite breakfast. He made four. Just as he was sliding them onto the plates, Natalia walked in with the twins, they were dressed in overalls and t-shirts, she placed them in their high chair and spun them towards the t.v. Ryan handed her two plastic plates filled with omelet pieces, two plastic forks, and two sippie cups filled with juice, since mlk wasn't an option. She placed the food on the high chair and the twins dug in hungrily. Then they sat down with their own omelets.

"Look at that, we got them fed, washed and quiet. And it's only 8:30." Ryan pointed out.

"I don't know if I should laugh or cry." Natalia said. Ryan smiled. Then they heard another bang, and turned around.

"Oopsie." Avery said, as she stared at the omelet pieces that bounced arcross the floor.


End file.
